saige_paints_the_sky_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Saige Copeland
Saige Copeland 'is the protagonist in the Saige movie. She is the 2013 American Girl of the year. Saige is an artist with a passion for horses. She is portrayed by Sidney Fullmer. Biography 'Background Saige was born in 2003 to Maria and David Copeland. She is an artist with a passion for horses. Saige is really close to the grandma Mimi and they paint together. Saige is currently in fourth grade and is nine years old. Personality Saige is a nice, sweet, caring girl with a talent for art and a passion for horses. She seems to have two talents: art and horseback riding. Saige's grades are not known but they're probably good. Saige seems to be shy and friendly. Relationships 'Tessa Jablonsky' 'Best Friend' Main article: Taige Since first grade, Tessa and Saige have been best friends. Even though they are opposites, they are still close. Both helped save the art/music program. In the middle of the movie, they got into a fight due to Saige yelling at Dylan, due to Saige's jealousy that Tessa hasn't been with her much lately, after meeting Dylan. However, in the end of the film, they both rode in Saige's balloon at the fiesta. 'Gabi Pena' 'Best Friend' Main article: Gaige Gabi is Saige, Tessa, and Dylan's newest classmate. They instantly become best friends, due to their love for art, even though they do it in diffrent ways. Gabbi seems to love Mimi's art studio. Tessa seems to be jealous of their friendship. In the end of the movie, Tessa becomes best friends with Gabi they ride Saige's balloon at the fiesta. 'Dylan Patterson' 'Former Enemy, Best Friend' Main article: Dylaige Dylan is Saige's former enemy. Saige had a dislike towards her, due to Tessa becoming best friends with her. They both saved the art program. In the middle of the movie, Saige yells at her and calls her annoying, however, in the end of the movie, Dylan gives Saige flowers, after the program is saved, and they become best friends. In the end of the movie, Dylan becomes best friends with Gabi and all four girls ride Saige's balloon at the fiesta. 'Mimi' 'Grandmother' Main article: Simi Mimi is Saige's grandmother. They are very close, due to their love of art and horses. Saige seems to love Mimi, after Mimi's ingury, Saige seems to try to help her as much as she can. Saige puts Mimi's art on the school performance, 'David Copeland' 'Father' David is Saige's father and Mimi's son. He helped Saige with her balloon and seemed proud when she spoke at the fundraiser. 'Marina Copeland' 'Mother' Marina is Saige's mother and Mimi's daughter-in-law, she was proud when Saige spoke at the fundraiser. Maria is a college math teacher. Trivia * Saige loves art. * She is the main protagonist. * She is good at horseback riding. * Sidney had to dye her hair red, her hair is actually blonde. * Her best friend is Tessa. * She seems to have stage fright, like Ally Dawson from Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. * She faced her shyness at the fundraiser. * She is a shy girl. * She seems to have good ideas. * According to Tessa, Saige will never yell at someone like she did to Dylan. * Her room was only seen once. * Saige used to be jealous of Dylan and disliked her, due to Tessa spending time with her and not Saige. * There are two books of hers. Category:Characters Category:Saige Paints the Sky Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Dolls Category:Saige Copeland Category:Protagonist